


I remember

by uwillbeefound



Series: DE artfest [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Amnesia, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Injury Mentioned, M/M, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 6 - Amnesia:Lazzo bites of more than he can chew and temporarily looses his memories from it. He finds help in the most unlikely of places.Aka I refuse to make a heavily angsty plot
Relationships: Lazzo/Lazzo's Android Girlfriend, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE artfest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I remember

Day 6: Anmesia 

Lazzo stumbled out of the building, trying to run from the swarm of people behind him. His plan seemed foolproof to him, get close enough to this gang, steal some parts and run. The thing is...Lazzo was never good at decision making which was how he got here, running for his life from a gang of men who were twice his size. He at least had the sense to head towards the more populated streets and duck around as many corners as he could, although his glowing feather boa was a bit of a give away. 

Inevitably, he was caught and pushed to the ground, the arm he had taken thrown down the street. He tried his best to block his face but soon his hands were pulled behind his back. He cried out, not that it did any good. After the gang had apparently had their fun, they left him there, bloody and broken on the street corner, collected the arm and turned away, but not before the strongest of them got one last hit, knocking him out. 

“Gavin, stop the car.” Nines caught someone from the corner of his eye, at first he almost missed him, another face in the crowd but he recognised him. Lazzo, or at least that’s what everyone called him, they had caught him stealing android merchandise before, although that wasn’t the reason for stopping. 

“What’s happening?” Gavin asked, pulling over before he got an answer and following Nines line of vision “Is that?” 

“I believe he asked us to call him Lazzo...and if that was who you were thinking, yes it is.” Nines replied, moving out the car. He knew it wasn’t exactly their job but having seen him laying there? Well Nines knew he couldn’t forgive himself if he left him. Gavin seemed to have the same mindset, swearing as he left the car and quickly moved to Lazzo’s side. 

“Hey kid? Wake up.” Gavin shook Lazzo, looking up at Nines over at Nines who knelt next to him. Nines’ LED turned yellow for a second as he scanned Lazzo. 

“Its not good Gavin, I don’t think one person could have done this alone.” Nines replied simply, taking off his Jacket and putting it behind Lazzo’s head. 

“What did he get himself into…” Gavin replied “I’m guessing you’ve called for help?”

“Yes, I called as soon as I finished my scan.” Nines replied as Lazzo began to wake up. He looked around, a little panicked, before focusing on the two people infront of him and moving back sightly. 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked before pausing, as if he was trying to remember them but couldn’t figure it out.

“It’s ok, Lazzo right?” Gavin replied, allowing Lazzo to move backwards “We’re going to help you, ok?”

Lazzo looked lost again “Lazzo...sounds about right.”

“What do you mean?” Nines asked, his light turning yellow as he scanned him once more.

“Well, I think Lazzo is my name.” He replied as if it was nothing, although he was clearly a little distressed. 

“Retrograde amnesia.” Nines spoke quietly to Gavin, quiet enough that Lazzo couldn’t hear “Do you remember what happened?” He asked, 

“Nah man, I don’t even know how I got here. Wait are you cops cause I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong.” Lazzo replied, noticing Gavin’s badge. 

“Don’t sweat kid, We’re not worried about that ok?” Gavin replied, looking at Nines to show that he understood. “We’re going to figure this out ok?” He added as Nines headed to the edge of this alley to guide in the EMTs and bring them up to speed. 

“Yeah, I mean sure, there’s nothing to worry about. They’ll come back.” Lazzo replied, unsure who he was trying to convince.

“Yeah they will.” Gavin replied, moving back to let the EMTs take over, moving to stand near the edge of the alley with Nines “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, but it appears that he has retrograde amnesia, he can’t remember anything that has happened before the cause, probably the head trauma he experienced.” Nines replied, putting back on his Jacket that Lazzo had dropped. 

“Probably?” Gavin questioned, leaning against the wall and looking towards Lazzo who seemed to be in a deep conversation with the EMT. 

“I don’t have full medical diagnostic capabilities, I wasn’t exactly build with that intention.” Nines replied simply, following Gavin’s gaze “I don’t know how long it would last, could be hours, days, maybe even longer.”

“His memories will come back right? We need his help to know how the hell he got himself into this mess” Gavin replied, looking towards Nines once more. 

“Most of them, hopefully, although the ones from the past few hours may not. From what we know, he likely tried to take on more than he could handle...from what we saw before he didn’t have the best decision-making capabilities.” Nines replied before he was called over to talk to an EMT. 

Gavin watched Nines leave for a moment before looking towards the sky. The situation felt all to familiar. It wasn’t that he actually cared about Lazzo, he was a dumb kid, who cared what he got himself into...and yet he found himself wondering if he would be ok, looking back at him. 

“Apparently he has no listed contacts, his records show living parents but I think they took themselves off of his contact and if his so called android girlfriend existed at all or is still around...well it has been two years and it is still not easy…” Nines returned to Gavin, his LED still yellow. 

“Yeah I get it. Makes sense from what we know, so we have no way of contacting anyone then?” Gavin replied, spotting Nines LED “Something on your mind Tin Can?” 

“Yes, we have no way to contact anyone, if he does have anyone.” Nines replied, stopping for a second “I may have put down our names, temporarily.” 

“So...basically we’re taking care of him until we can find someone else.” Gavin sighed, processing “Jesus Nines, what makes you think we are any way suitable for this?” 

“Lazzo is not a child, we’re just needed to have updates and maybe help him until he can figure everything out for himself.” Nines replied simply, beginning to walk to the car, “It is only temporary, although I can ask for your name to be taken off if you would prefer?” 

Gavin sighed and followed Nines “Don’t worry about it, if you’re deciding to do this then I guess we’re doing it together.”

Nines smiled, taking Gavin’s hand in his until they got to the car “Well, shall we go home, for now at least?” He asked, getting into the car. 

“Yeah, sounds good, although I might not stop for the next kid you see in an alleyway.” Gavin replied simply, beginning to drive. 

* * *

It wasn’t until a few hours later that they got the first update. Nines had been right with the Anmesia and they were given a full list of other injuries, it seems the fear and adrenaline had kept most of them hidden, Lazzo had passed out again on the way to the hospital. 

Nines had made sure that Gavin slept but didn’t go into stasis himself, instead he searched through any evidence he could gather to try to find out what had happened. He asked for access to camera’s from the area, although it was doubtful that anything would appear. 

When Gavin woke up, Nines was already awake, cooking in the next room. 

“Hey Tin Can,” Gavin leaned on the bedroom door, watching Nines cook with a yellow LED, he moved over to collect his breakfast once Nines had placed it on the plate “Any news?” 

“Yes, Lazzo has been treated for his injuries...the list is long however. He is being talked to about his Amnesia now, although apparently some old memories are returning.” Nines replied, collecting his thirium drink and joining Gavin on the Sofa. 

“That’s good isn’t it? Any luck figuring out what happened?” Gavin replied, beginning to eat. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. I have had no luck with the case, there is very little information, although I could use your contacts to see if any of them have heard about him or any other group that may be involved.” Nines replied, leaning back, his LED still spinning yellow.

“Huh, thought you didn’t like my contacts.” Gavin replied, looking over worriedly at Nines “Something on your mind? You’re LEDs going crazy.” 

“Yes, however they did help us before and although I don’t completely agree with the ethics, I can see their use.” Nines replied with a shrug, looking down at his drink “Lazzo could be out of the hospital in a few hours, hospitals are already crowded and overworked. We are no where closer to finding out where Lazzo is currently staying.” 

“Shit...that soon huh?” Gavin sighed, leaning back in the chair “Well, I guess he could crash here, if we don’t find anything out by tonight.” He suggested, looking over to see Nines response. 

“Really?” Nines replied, relaxing a little “I thought…”

“Hey, I meant what I said, If you have to put up with my dumbass actions, I can help you to help Lazzo.” Gavin replied, gently kissing Nines “It’s the least I can do...Don’t take this for me caring for the kid.” 

“Of course not, I asked last night for access to the camera’s in the area, although I am not sure how much use they will be.” Nines replied, with a smile. 

“Sounds like a plan, give me ten minutes, and we can head out.” Gavin replied, kissing him once more before moving off the Sofa. Nines began to clean up, his LED blue with the knowledge that at the very least, Lazzo would have somewhere to go. 

* * *

Nines had checked the camera’s that morning and as expected, had found nothing. Him and Gavin spent all morning chasing up other leads to find they were no closer. That evening, Lazzo was let out of the hospital, having regained some more of his memories but only those of his early childhood. 

Nines had collected spare blankets and pillows for Lazzo as well as finding some of Gavin’s old clothes which were a close enough fit. 

Gavin laid in bed, looking over at Nines who had entered the room, having given Lazzo the things he had collected. 

“He seems to be taking this well.” Nines said, sitting down on the side of the bed “Though I do think he’s not telling us a lot of things.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. He’ll be fine Nines, it’s only a matter of time before the later memories start to come back if he’s got some early childhood ones already.” Gavin replied, moving over to lay on Nines shoulder “You’re pretty good at this.”

Nines LED turned yellow for a second as he processed that comment. 

“Who knew, terminator had a soft side.” Gavin smirked “Other than for me of course.”

“You are truly awful.” Nines replied, kissing Gavin softly “Now, get some sleep, Gavin.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Gavin moved to settle down under the covers “Night Tin Can.” 

“Goodnight Gavin.”

* * *

Nines woke up to someone calling out. He instinctively looked to his side to see Gavin who was sleeping peacefully. Nines was confused, his LED turning yellow until he head the call again, from the other room. Lazzo. He moved quickly but quietly, not wanting to awake Gavin. 

In the lounge, he found Lazzo in shorts and an oversized tshirt. He carefully Nines shook Lazzo awake. 

"It's alright, only a dream, you're ok." Nines caught Lazzo's hands gently. Lazzo looked scared, his usual carefree self seeming a long way away. 

"Not a dream, a memory." Lazzo replied simply, leaning back down into the makeshift bed. "Of cause bad memories had to come first, sound like my luck." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nines asked, sitting back so he was cross-legged on the floor.

"It's no big deal, it was years ago anyway." Lazzo replied with a shrug "Picked a house that wasn't empty to try to stay in." He replied simply, playing with the feathers of his boa which was laid over the side of the sofa. 

“That’s over now, I’ll get you a glass of water.” Nines got off of the floor and headed towards the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to...something tells me I’m pretty use to this…” Lazzo replied simply, calming at the feeling of the boa. He wasn’t sure why, it was instinct more than anything even if the meaning had been lost. If even with limited memories he got this nightmare, before he even knew what lead to them, he had probably been dealing with it for a while, probably got better at dealing with it too. 

“I don’t mind, It’s the least I can do to help.” Nines replied, heading to the kitchen when Lazzo made no further complaint, returning with the glass “Do you know what lead up to the events?” 

“That’s the shittiest part, the last thing I remember is still being in a house, in a school. That chances which is just life being a bitch, but I have no idea how.” Lazzo replied, taking the glass and taking some small sips from it with a quiet thanks. 

“It’s not surprising, the memories are still there, somewhere, just not accessible yet.” Nines replied, taking the glass and putting it on the side. At that moment, Asshole the cat jumped up, landing on Lazzo’s side, purring. Lazzo seemed surprised at first but softened at the sight of the cat. 

“Huh, didn’t think a cat named ‘Asshole’ could be in any way friendly.” Lazzo replied, scratching the cats ear as the cat settled down, cuddled close to Lazzo. 

“You would be surprised, I think he got the name from the over attachment to food.” Nines replied simply, causing Lazzo to laugh softly. 

“Um..Thanks dude, I think I’ll be good.” Lazzo replied, looking down at the cat lying by his side before gently pulling the blanket over them. 

  
  


“Ok, let me know if you need anything. Goodnight, Lazzo.” Nines replied, moving back to the bedroom door. 

“Night.” Lazzo replied, settling into the sofa, hand still playing with the fur of the cat. Nines took one look back before he stepped into the room and closed the door. 

“Kid have a nightmare?” Gavin asked. He was sitting up in his bed, having woken up at some point after Nines left the room. “Did he know where it was from?” 

“From what I could gather, he knew it was a memory but had no link to how he got to the position so it’s unclear how accurate it is.” Nines replied, getting back into the bed “He’s currently got a certain furball to keep in company.” 

“Damn, that must suck…” Gavin replied, lying down on his back, looking up at the ceiling “Hell, I don’t know how you’d put up with me if that happened…” 

“We would figure it out, like we always do.” Nines replied, Reaching for and holding Gavin’s hand. 

“And what if it was permanent? Hell what if I couldn’t make new memories?” Gavin replied, rubbing Nines hand and looking over at him “What then?” 

“Well then I would have to make you fall in love all over again, If I can change your mind on an entire group as big as Androids, I’m sure I can make you fall on love again and for the other kind...I would stay with you anyway, I would repeat the perfect day a thousand times to make you happy.” Nines replied softly, looking into Gavin’s eyes “I mean it, I intent to keep my promise no matter what.” 

“Me too Tin Can.” Gavin replied, settling down into the bed and gently falling asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, Nines sneaked past Lazzo and Asshole to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was deep in thought as he cooked, about the case, about last night, about Lazzo’s situation. He didn’t even notice Lazzo was watching him until he spoke.

“Dude, you’re spinning light is going nuts.” Lazzo yawned and rubbed his eyes, having pulled his signature boa around his shoulders once more. 

“Good morning, I was just deep in thought that was all.” Nines replied simply, his light turning blue again. “Could you feed the cat? Third cupboard on the right, one packet.”

“Sure, He isn’t going to kill me is he?” Lazzo replied, moving to the cupboard and collecting the food. 

“He won’t as long as you feed him quick enough.” Nines replied, finishing off the food and placing it on two plates before getting himself a glass of thirium. 

“Whose killing someone?” Gavin asked, walking into the kitchen and giving Nines a morning kiss. 

“Asshole, if Lazzo isn’t quick enough with the food.” Nines replied as Lazzo batted away the paw in order to put down the food, quickly moving away when the cat lunged towards the food, putting the rest back in the cupboard.

“I can see the name now.” Lazzo replied, moving over to pick up one of the plates of food after a second it took to realise that androids don’t eat, he hadn’t really got to the point of many androids being around in his memories. 

“So, Me and Gavin were going to see if we could find anymore information on what happened to you, you are welcome to stay here, we have netflix and I believe Gavin still has some snacks hidden in the back of the cupboard.” Nines sat down on the sofa, looking over at Lazzo “But you can call us if you need us or think of anything.” 

“Sounds good dude,” Lazzo replied simply, continuing to eat “You’ll tell me if you find anything important right?”   
  


“Sure kid, as long as you don’t burn the house down while we’re gone.” Gavin replied with a shrug. 

“Sounds like a deal.” Lazzo replied, putting his plate down on the table “Guessing you get the shower first." 

“Yeah, I think Nines is already counting down the minutes until we have to leave.” Gavin replied, causing Nines to look over, his LED turning from yellow to blue. “See, I know I know.” He added, moving to collect some clothes and take a shower. 

“Wow, you really have him wrapped around your finger huh.” Lazzo looked in the direction that Gavin had left before looking back at Nines. 

“Oh trust me, it is two-way, how do you think he got me to make breakfast. I don’t even eat.” Nines replied, taking the plates out before passing Lazzo a phone “Your phone was unusable, we tried to use it to find numbers of people you knew but the memory card was completely broken. Use this, both our numbers are in there.” 

“That sucks, you think it was done on purpose?” He asked, taking the phone and looking through the contacts to find the correct ones which seemed to be recently renamed, based on the fact that every other contact had a strange nickname. 

“Likely, we don’t know for sure.” Nines replied, moving to clean up once more. 

* * *

Later, Gavin and Nines were once again looking for leads with little luck when Chris came over with a young woman who looked worried. 

“Nines, Gavin, She came asking for the kid you’re looking after.” Chris spoke before the woman looked up. 

“You have Lazzo?” She asked “He went out two nights ago, said it was something bug and didn’t come home, thought I’d check if he’d been arrested again. What happened?” She asked “I’m Ali, Lazzo’s girlfriend.”

Nines sent Gavin a look that screamed I told you so. Causing Gavin to roll his eyes before turning to Ali again. 

“You might want to sit down.” Gavin replied, pulling out the chair from Nines desk before turning to Nines. 

“So, Lazzo has Amnesia, his memories are slowly coming back, but as far as we can tell he can only remember to his early teens.” Nines began, looking over as Ali began to process what he was saying “We would have contacted you, but you weren’t in his file and his phone had been destroyed.” 

“So..he doesn’t remember me?” Ali replied, looking over with a sigh “Just my luck.” She added before going quiet for a few seconds “Can I see him?” She asked. 

Nines looked over at Gavin who thought for a second “Yeah, I’ll go get him, it’s been a few hours since the last update of memories, he might of remembered you anyway but don’t keep your hopes up.” Gavin collected his car keys, heading out the door. 

“So you’re an android huh? Didn’t quite believe Lazzo when he told me, didn’t think they’d let one of us stuck around.” Ali replied simply, looking over at Nines’ LED with a shrug. 

“There is a few of us, me and Connor were made for detective work and a few other androids have either stuck around or received training since.” Nines replied, looking over “So he was getting the parts for you.” 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t buy android parts for any other reason, well not after I showed up anyway,” Ali replied simply with a shrug “Let me guess, you didnt quite believe that I existed either.” 

“Well, Gavin was more suspicious than I was, not that that is surprising.” Nines began fiddling with a pen “Do you know why he was going out? We still haven’t found any leads to what happened.” 

“He refused to tell me, I guessed it was dangerous but he was stuck, no dealer would sell to him any more, thought he was a snitch so he went to extremes to try and replace this.” Ali replied, pulling the glove off her hand to reveal a badly damaged arm. The coating was chipped, leaving msot of the wires exposed and it seemed to have little movement. 

Nines nodded, looking at the arm “I believe Gavin will be gone for another 18 minutes, in that time I think the android medics here may be able to find you a repealcement.” Nines suggested, his android blinking yellow for a second “We keep some spare parts, both to help victims and the officers, they have a spear arm that should fit your model.”

“Really?” Ali looked surprised “I can’t afford it...” 

Nines shook his head “No cost, if you want it.” 

“Yes, please.” Ali replied with a smile, letting Nines lead her to the correct place. Once there, he messaged Gavin to let him know what was happening. A few minutes later, Lazzo and Gavin arrived. 

“You said I had a girlfriend...you didn’t say she was so hot.” Lazzo said when he saw her through the window, pausing for a second before entering. 

“I’m guessing he doesn’t remember her?” Nines asked, looking at the couple from behind the glass. 

“Not yet, he remembers what happened to his family though, kicked out at 17, he wouldn’t say why, It might only be a few more hours, the way they’re acting though? I think they’ll be ok.” Gavin replied, watching as Ali smiled at some obviously bad pick up line Lazzo had made. 

“I hope so, Lazzo clearly loves her. I think what happened to him was over trying to fix her arm. It seems ridiculous, the levels androids have to go to…” Nines replied, looking away. 

“Yeah...it sucks...But hey, seems like we helped one today at least, maybe with this the kid won’t have to go looking for so much trouble.” Gavin replied, gently placing his hand in Nines’ hand. 

“I guess so…” Nines replied. 

The arm was fairly quickly fixed and Ali seemed relieved, the arm may not of caused pain, at least not in the human sense but it seemed to cause her some guilt and worry at the very least. Lazzo and Ali seemed to be falling back into the usual pattern. With the new link to android parts, Nines finally found a lead, a group of gangs who seemed to be involved in the trade of android parts and were certainly not above violence.

Later that day, Lazzo and Ali left. Lazzo didn’t have all his memories but they were getting there, he remembered first meeting Ali and had the connection they had formed that day. Before they left, Nines pulled Lazzo aside. 

“What’s up dude?” Lazzo asked, leaning against the wall. 

“I had some time earlier and so I cleaned this out, I, well Gavin actually, thought that you could do with a replacement.” Nines passed Lazzo the phone. “Our numbers are still in there, if you or Ali need anything at all, call.” 

Lazzo took the phone, looking a little confused as he twisted it between his fingers “You sure?” He asked, looking over at Nines once more. 

“I’m sure, try to stay out of trouble.” Nines replied with a smile, “At the very least, don’t pick fights with a gang of people three times your size.” 

“I’ll do my best, no promises though, you know how things get.” Lazzo replied, walking over to join his girlfriend who took his hand before he turned back to Nines. “Thanks, for all of it.” 

“Anytime kid,” Gavin replied, walking to stand by Nines side once more. “Before you say it…” 

“I told you so, on two different accounts,” Nines replied, “After all, I think you do care for him.” 

“You tell anyone I’m going soft and I’ll have your goddamn perfect face sold on the black market.” Gavin replied, causing Nines to let out a small laugh. 

“Empty promises as always, but your secretes safe with me...not that Tina already knows or anything.” Nines answered back, moving towards his desk. 

“Shut up.” Gavin replied, turning slightly red. “Don’t we have a gang to catch or something?” He added, picking up his jacket. 

“Yes we do.” Nines replied, joining Gavin as the two begin to work once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending felt a little rushed! I didn't aim for this to go on for so long and was really running out of time. 
> 
> I may make a plot angsty - as seen my some of my other stories but I cannot do a non happy ending, but I thought why not make this a hurt and comfort mess instead?
> 
> As you can probably tell, my knowledge on this subject is limited to a brief mention in a level psychology so sorry for the large amount of inaccuracies that probably occurred. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would love some feedback!


End file.
